It is known to equip an automated vehicle to detect an object in the travel-path of the automated vehicle. Normally, the automated-vehicle will take various actions to avoid running over most objects. However, in some circumstances such as during high-speed travel on a crowded roadway, it may be preferable to run-over an object such as tumbleweed rather than perform an abrupt braking and/or lane-change maneuver to avoid hitting the tumbleweed.